Les sept élus
by Analiila
Summary: Une nouvelle grande prophétie est en marche. Sept demi-dieux devront s'unir pour vaincre les forces du mal. Mais la vie de demi-dieux est semée d'embûches et de coups du destin. Certains sont gâtés, d'autres ont trop vécu mais face à leur destinée, ils seront tous égaux. Etre à cheval entre deux mondes risque fort de les briser.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue : L'Oracle a un pressentiment bien senti_**

_« Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,  
>To storm or fire, the world must fall,<br>An oath to keep with a final breath,  
>And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. »<em>

Rachel se tut. C'était sa première prophétie en temps qu'Oracle et elle ne présageait rien de bon. Pourtant, tous avaient le cœur léger à cette victoire. Ils avaient gagnés ! Ils avaient combattus Cronos ! Rien ne pouvait troubler la joie de la victoire, si ce n'est peut-être le fait que l'on doive brûler des corps. Beaucoup de corps. Beaucoup trop. Mais Rachel Elizabeth Dare, humaine, Oracle de Delphes, savait. Elle sentait que rien n'était fini que si ils avaient gagnés, ce n'était que le début d'une histoire. Elle soupira et regarda Percy Jackson. Le fils de Poséidon semblait si sûr de lui, si confiant, qu'elle en vint presque à croire qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Presque. Parce que dans sa tête, il y avait quelque chose, comme une alarme que l'on tirait et qui hurlait « DANGER ? DANGER » ! Mais Rachel était jeune et entourée de joie. Bientôt, toutes ces festivités finirent par l'atteindre, et l'Oracle finit par se laisser aller à la fête. On était le 18 Août 2009. Persée Jackson avait 16 ans. Cronos avait disparu. Tout allait bien. Pour l'instant...

Les Sang-Mêlés étaient réunis dans l'amphithéâtre. En temps normal, cet endroit était un lieu de chant et de joie, un endroit de réjouissance. Où étaient passés les « Apollons » qui menaient joyeusement les chansons de camps auxquels tous participaient ? Où étaient les pensionnaires joyeux et insouciants ? Dans le bâtiment, devant tout le monde, se dressaient deux linceuls recouvrant deux corps. Le premier était gris. On pouvait y voir une chouette aux yeux cerclés de fils argentés qui donnaient l'impression de pleurer. Elle portait en son bec un rameau, une branche d'olivier qui semblait vrai. C'était le linceul des enfants d'Athéna. Le deuxième était quand à lui bleu. Il semblait bouger, tel des vagues, comme si il avait était cousu dans la mer elle-même. En son centre, serti de vert, se trouvait un trident. Un fils de Poséidon. Une rousse s'avança vers le centre de la salle et fit face à tous ces demi-dieux. Quelque part, une voix adulte déclara :

**« Et maintenant, Rachel va parler de ses deux amis. » **

Et Rachel se lança. Elle parti dans un récit des aventures de ses deux amis. Elle commença par le début, parlant vaguement mais à partir du moment où elle parla de leur rencontre, tout se fit plus clair et détaillé. Rachel racontait deux vies, les vies de deux héros. Deux inséparables.

**« Percy et Annabeth étaient les personnes les plus courageuses de cette colonie. Ils n'ont jamais failli à leur devoir et ont toujours fait preuve de toutes les qualités indispensables. Puissent-ils désormais rejoindre les Champs-Elysées comme tout brave héros. » **

Alors, Rachel Elizabeth Dare s'empara d'une torche. Les larmes coulant désormais à flot, elle la posa tour à tour sur les deux bouts de tissus recouvrant les corps de ses amis. La colonie entière était en deuil. Ses deux héros étaient morts. Nous étions le 18 Août 2010. Cela faisait un an. Et Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase étaient morts.

Mais qui aurait donc pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver ? Qui aurait eu le courage, l'audace de dire « Vous vous trompez, tout va mal finir et tout va empirer ! » ? Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que ceux qui avaient sauvé l'Olympe connaîtrait une fin si jeune, après si peu de repos et deux bonheur. Mais Rachel avait eu raison. Le danger approchait et bientôt tout allait recommencer. Bientôt, la nouvelle Grande Prophétie commencerait. Bientôt, des ennemis pires encore que le maître des Titans allaient les attaquer. Seul sept personnes pourront les sauver.

Parce qu'ils sont

..

...

...

..

les Sept élus

..

...

...

..

de la Grande Prophétie.

..

...

...

..

Le danger guette...

_« Sept Sang-mêlés obéiront à leur sort,  
>Sous les flammes ou la tempête le monde doit tomber.<br>Serment sera tenu en un souffle dernier.  
>Des ennemis viendront en arme devant les portes de la mort. » <em>


	2. Travel in England

Les personnages, à l'exception de Roxane, ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rick Riordan.

Voilà enfin le premier chapitre, après... Deux mois, si ma mémoire est bonne ! Eh bah, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un rythme long, ça ! Mais bon, j'avais pas trop d'idée pour commencer j'espère que le reste sera plus rapide parce que sinon je vous plains, pauvres lecteurs ! Aller, enjoy !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 : Travel in England<strong>_

Roxane était vraiment tranquille avant de se faire attaquer.

Elle était en Angleterre, pour commencer. Son père avait en effet eu la joyeuse idée de l'emmener en voyage. Pour commencer, il faut savoir que l'adolescent n'avait pas l'habitude des voyages. En fait, elle n'avait vu son père qu'une seule fois en dehors de leur merveilleux état qu'est l'Arizona, et c'était dans des conditions plutôt extrêmes. Et comme elle était plutôt superstitieuse, savoir que là il allait carrément quitter le pays ne l'avait pas réjouie le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Certes, l'Angleterre était un beau pays. Ok, en Avril il y avait eu un grand mariage princier dans le coin et ok la reine avait presque 60 ans de règne. Mais sérieusement, quand on s'appelait Roxane Eviron on ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de détails. On écoutait le moindre bruissement de feuille, fuyait la moindre ombre suspect et portait souvent la main à sa poche par réflexe alors que l'arme qui devait s'y trouvait n'y était pas, au plus grand malheur de sa propriétaire. Quand on était elle, on se sentait traquée. Quand on était elle, on guettait. Et plus que tout, on trouvait qu'un endroit aussi connu que le British Museum n'était pas le meilleur endroit où passer ses vacances dans la mesure où ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sans passer pour un terroriste qui fout le feu au bâtiment. Et pourtant, Zeus sait que Roxane évitait le feu par tous les moyens possibles. Elle aurait dû mettre une étiquette à son tee-shirt avec marqué « Hautement inflammable ». Non parce que quand on était Roxanne, on craignait la moindre étincelle.

**« Roxane, tu écoutes ce que dis la guide ? »**

Non, avait-elle envie de répondre mais elle ne dit rien. Elle était en vacances, en voyage. Donc, elle se tenait à carreau et ne se faisait pas remarquer. C'était le compromis, elle partait avec son père à l'étranger pour une semaine et en échange elle se tenait bien. Non mais franchement, sérieux ? Vous avez déjà essayer de dire à une personne qui souffre de l'HADA -Hyperactivité avec Déficits de l'Attention- de la boucler et d'écouter sans broncher ? Bah vous pouvez toujours essayer mais soit vous allez avoir son fulguro-poing dans votre jolie petite face soit il vous laissera tranquille mais n'obéira pas. C'est impossible, pour lui. Bouger est quelque chose dont il dépend, ne pas le faire c'était l'Enfer -notez le jeu de mot. Mais là, Roxane n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle, aussi elle la boucla bien sagement. Brave toutou. La guide repartit dans des explications bizarres sur la mythologie grecque. D'ailleurs, à un moment, elle demanda même :

**« Quelqu'un sait qui étaient Perséphone et sa sœur Coré ? »**

L'adolescente la regarda d'un air outré. Non mais attendez, elle rigolait ? C'était une blague, un fake ? Ah non, elle voyait bien que c'était pas ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils apprenaient dans les écoles de guides, sérieusement ? La femme blonde qui était censé leur expliquer la vérité vraie était carrément à côté de ses pompes sur ce coup, et ça mis la châtains clair plutôt en colère. Le mythe de Perséphone était un de ses mythes favoris pour une raison évidente à ceux qui la connaissaient un minimum, et elle détestait qu'on se trompe en le racontant. Avec chance – pour Roxane, pas pour elle- la vieille dame se tourna vers elle.

**« Mademoiselle, peut-être ? Elle n'écoute pas ce que je dis, c'est qu'elle connaît déjà l'histoire. »**

Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien. Roxane pouvait lui en dire plus sur la mythologie qu'elle n'en saurait jamais. Par exemple, elle savait qu'Arès avait une peur bleue des pantoufles à pompons roses. C'était un traumatise d'enfance qui avait fait rire de nombreuses générations de demi-dieux, Roxanne la première. Elle détestait ce dieu-là.

**« Bien sur. Alors en fait, Zeus le dieu des dieux étaient plutôt du genre chaud lapin. Il prenait ce qui venait sans différences des sexes, quoi. Alors sa sœur Déméter, la déesse des moissons, c'était absolument pas un problème, de toute façon ils étaient déjà consanguins. Ils ont eu deux gosses ensemble, un mec du nom de Zagreus qui s'est fait éclaté sauf le cœur que son cher Papounet a mangé, et une fille du nom de Coré. Sauf que voilà, la Coré était pas mal naïve et un jour elle s'est fait enlever par son tonton Hadès. Celui-ci lui donna une grenade et elle la mangea. Sauf que qui mange quelque chose des Enfers restera aux Enfers. Résultât, la loupiote, elle est six mois en bas, six mois ici et quand elle est là c'est le printemps et l'été. Elle prit le nom de Perséphone quand elle fut nommée reine du monde Souterrain mais elle a jamais été sa sœur à elle-même. »**

Ah. C'était dit moqueusement mais c'était dit. On sentait bien comme un mépris dans sa voix, un léger ressenti. La vérité ? La jeune fille était plutôt irritée par les dieux. Toutes ces histoires lui passait au ras de la tête alors franchement, elle allait pas se montrer respectueuse. Mais il semblerait que la dame n'en avait pas finit.

**« Vous pourriez me citer des noms de demi-dieux, peut-être ? »**

Nan mais elle voulait qu'elle lui réponde quoi la vieille. Déjà, il y avait elle, Percy, Annabeth, ces exécrables jumeaux Alatir... Mais bon, si elle sortait ça ça allait pas le faire, vous croyez pas ? Les plus récents comme Hitler et Marilyn Monroe non plus ne marcheraient pas. En plus, la jeune commençait à en avait plutôt marre de toutes ces questions. Allez, il lui en fallait un connu mais étonnerait la guide. Pas un fils Zeus, ni de Poséidon, par conséquence...

**« Enée**, lâcha-t-elle.

**-Enée ?** Répéta la vieille femme, surprise. **En quoi le considérez-vous comme un héros ?**

**-Il savait persévérer et avait une loyauté sans faille. Il n'a voulu abandonné personne, quitte à porter son vieux père durant tout le voyage pour ne pas le laisser sur place. Pour un fils d'Aphrodite, il a été jusqu'à poser ce qui fut les bases de l'Empire Romain. Cela paraît presque miraculeux. »**

Un silence se fit dans un groupe de touriste, pire que si ils étaient rentrés dans une cathédrale vieille de dix siècles. Roxane venait de mettre le blanc du siècle par ses paroles plus qu'inhabituelles sur ce héros peu commun et tous la regardèrent étonnement ou même admiration alors qu'elle-même trouvait cela tout à fait normal. Pourtant, elle n'aimait pas vraiment Aphrodite. Tout ce qui touchait à ses enfants non plus, d'ailleurs...

Une fois la visite finie, le silence régna entre Roxane et son père. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le petit speech de sa fille et celle-ci savait exactement pourquoi il se taisait. Et pourquoi il était tendu. Son père détestait parler mythologie. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, Roxane le savait bien. C'était depuis que sa mère l'avait quitté, le laissant comme ça avec un petit bébé d'à peine un mois. Forcément, ça vous changeait un homme de voir la femme de sa vie s'en aller à jamais en laissant juste un petit problème emmailloté dans des couvertures derrière elle. Depuis petite, Roxane ne l'avait jamais vu avec une femme, même juste une amie. En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec des amis, hommes ou femmes confondues. Il n'invitait personne. Refusait les barbecues de quartier. Et cela attristé Roxane, car elle le savait seul très souvent puisqu'elle-même n'était que rarement présente.

Avant de poursuivre, peut-être voulez-vous que nous vous fassions un petit portrait physique de Roxane ? Eh bien allons-y. Roxane a de longs cheveux châtains clairs qu'elle attache très souvent en une tresse qui tombe sur son épaule. Elle a des yeux marrons comme du chocolat au lait. Pas très grande, elle avait ce jour-là un tee-shirt orange, un jean et des converses simples. Voilà. Sisi, c'est important. Si on analyse bien. Elle avait des traits doux et ses mains étaient pleines de cicatrices à force de s'occuper des plantes. Quand on la regardait, on semblait voir quelqu'un sorti de la campagne. Ironie du sort pour quelqu'un qui vit à Phoenix en Arizona.

Roxane sursauta quand elle sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Elle sortit son portable, le cœur battant à 1000 pulsation par minute tellement elle avait été surprise. Elle n'était pas habituée au fait d'avoir un téléphone mobile et comme en plus peu de gens l'appelaient... Elle décrocha sous le regard inquiet de son père.

**« Allô ?**

**-Roxane ?**

**-Ah, Katie ! Salut ! »**

La jeune brunette sourit. Elle adorait Katie, avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Et puis, dans ces vacances, c'était un lien avec un autre chez elle que celui d'avec son père.

**« Alors ma poule, l'Angleterre ? Racontes-moi absolument tout ! »**

Alors Roxane se fit tout un devoir de lui raconter jusqu'au moindre détail de sa journée. En digne fille, elle était capable de passer des heures au téléphone, même si elle le faisait en lançant des regard inquiets dans toutes les directions. Elle arriva au passage sur la vieille guide qui fit énormément rire son amie.

**« J'aurais payé pour voir sa tête ! Attend, on se trompe pas sur un mythe aussi important!**

**-Eh, me dispute pas comme ça ! C'est pas moi qui ai dit ça, c'est l'autre vioc. Et sinon, toi, du nouveau à la colo ?**

**-Si tu savais... »**

Roxane se redressa légèrement. Ah, il s'était passé quelque chose à son autre maison ? Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était absentée et qu'on lui avait répondu ça... Disons qu'ils n'avaient pas sortis les linceuls pour rien, quoi ! Elle soupira et encouragea Katie à continuer.

**« Bon, tu vois, c'était une journée normale. On était en combat de monstre et Chiron avait fait venir une empousa pour nous entraîner dessus. Je l'ai tuée mais... Elle s'est reconstituée ! Chiron a été aussi surpris que nous et on a dû la faire sauter avec quelques boules de feu grec pour réussir à la virer du camps.**

**-C'est carrément anormal ton truc !**

**-Je sais ! Là-dessus tu as Malcolm qui nous fait un rêve bizarre disant qu'il doit aller au Grand Canyon... »**

Elle comprend ce qu'elle sous-entend. En clair, il s'est passé un truc et comme elle la seule du camps à vivre en Arizona, elle aurait pu le faire elle-même. Et éviter ce qui est arrivé à Malcolm.

**« Katie...,** commença-t-elle. **Dis à Malcolm que je suis dés...**

**-Rox, il va bien, hein ! Tu imagines bien que Drew serait déjà venue te refaire le portrait, et pas façon Aphrodite !**

**-Oh ! Eh bah alors ?**

**-Alors le truc c'est que quand il y a été, il a trouvé trois demi-dieux de 15 ans qui n'étaient pas reconnus. »**

Rox écarquille les yeux. Normalement, les sang-mêlés étaient reconnus par leurs parents divins à l'âge de douze ans. C'est ce qui avait été décidé 3 ans auparavant, après la grande guerre contre Cronos. Les dieux avaient juré sur le Styx, ce qui était le plus sacré des serments. Si on le brisait... Disons que le Styx avait pas mal d'imagination quand il s'agissait de punir ceux qui ne respectaient pas leurs promesses !

**« Il y en a un, on dirait un Hermès. Tu sais, il fait tout le temps de l'humour un peu spécial, il a des traits de lutin, des oreilles un peu pointus... Il ressemble pas mal à Chris vu qu'ils sont tous les deux latinos. Le truc c'est que c'est un Héphaïstos, quand il s'est fait reconnaître, on était sous le choc. »**

La jeune fille les comprenait un peu. Un enfant d'Héphaïstos, en général, c'était pas à l'aise avec l'humour. Ou alors c'était un leader, qui sait rire mais pas démesurément. Alors un enfant de la Forge avec un grand humour ? C'est presque une blague, à ce niveau-là.

**« Après, il y a une fille d'Aphrodite. Je sais, tu les aime pas, moi non plus, mais elle est différente. En fait, j'aurais presque pu penser qu'elle est la fille de Déméter aussi mais c'est bien une Aphrodite. Elle se maquille pas, aime pas la mode, tout ça... »**

Ok, stop là ! C'est quoi ces gens tombés de nul part qui ressemblent pas à leurs parents divin ? Les Aphrodite c'est... Bah, c'est des personnes superficielles qui préfèrent papoter que de se défendre. Roxane tilta soudain. Un Héphaïstos et une Aphrodite qui arrivent le même jour. Ah, cruel destin qui rappelle à la colonie Silena et Beckendorf, leur petit couple de héros qui s'est sacrifié. Les Parques étaient cruelles.

**« Et le troisième c'est le fils de Zeus. »**

Pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Roxane le trouve à part. La jeune fille à une boule dans la gorge à la pensée de ce nouveau cousin. Voyez-vous, les dieux ont fait un serment il y a fort longtemps. Les Trois Grands – donc Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès – ont jurés qu'ils n'auraient plus de demi-dieux. On a eu peur à un moment que ça ne soit un enfant de Déméter. Après tout, la prophétie disait « Un demi-dieu fils des dieux aînés atteindra l'âge de seize ans contre vents et marées... » et tous les Déméter mourraient avant leurs 16 ans depuis l'annonce de cette Prophétie. Finalement, il y a 4 ans, Katie Gardner avait atteint les 16 ans sans mourir et comme rien ne s'était produit ils en avaient conclu que ce n'était pas un enfant de la déesse des Moissons l'élu. Mais cela aurait été possible, leur mère étant la seule des sœurs des Trois Grands à avoir des enfants... Toujours est-il que ces trois dieux n'avaient pas droit aux enfants. Le serment avait, à la connaissance de Roxane, était brisé à uniquement deux reprises. D'abord Zeus qui avait engendré Thalia. Puis Poséidon qui avait engendré Percy. Et là, Katie lui disait carrément « Ah, au fait, on a un nouvel enfant illégal à la colonie, c'est classe non ? » Ok, le pacte avait été annulé trois ans auparavant mais si le demi-dieu avait 15 ans actuellement, c'est forcément qu'il était né contre le pacte.

**« D'ailleurs, ils sont en quête en ce moment !**

**-En quête ? Depuis quand on donne les quêtes aux nouveaux ?**

**-Depuis que les prophéties annoncent qui doit faire la quête !**

**-Comment ça ? »**

Katie prit une grande inspiration et lui expliqua la prophétie.

_Enfant de la Foudre, méfies-toi de la Terre._

_De la vengeance des géants les Sept seront les pères._

_La Forge et la Colombe briseront la cage,_

_Et sèmeront la mort en libérant d'Héra la rage._

Roxane garda le silence. Se méfier de la terre ? Merci pour eux, pauvres enfants de Déméter, alors ! C'était les seuls enfants de la Terre, à sa connaissance, et si toute la colo se mettait à les regarder de travers ça n'allait pas le faire.

**« Il y a autre chose, aussi,** continua Katie.

**-Ouais ?**

**-La Grande Prophétie a commencé. »**

Roxane soupire. Si tôt après la guerre contre Cronos ? Géant ! Elle se souvenait de cette fois, il y a deux ans, où Rachel avait été obligée de répéter la Grande Prophétie que personne n'avait écouté la première fois. Elle l'avait fait à l'issue des funérailles de Percy et Annabeth. L'adolescente sentit sa gorge se nouer à ce souvenir. Et là, la Prophétie commençait ? Génialissime, ils se relevaient à peine d'une guerre contre un Titan.

**« Donc**, résuma Roxane, **on a trois demi-dieux étranges qui débarquent et là-dessus Rachel nous dit que la Grande Prophétie commence. Ils commencent une quête et, une fois n'est pas coutume, leur prophétie est tordue.**

**-C'est exactement ça.**

**-J'en ai envie de changer de sujet. »**

Katie rit. Elle sait que je fuis toujours ce genre de situation ou de discussion sérieuse. Elle dit qu'un jour ça me retombera dessus mais elle n'insiste jamais. En attendant, je demande :

**« Et Jake, comment il va ? »**

Katie et Jake, c'est un peu nos nouveaux Silena et Beckendorf : tout le monde sait qu'ils en pincent l'un pour l'autre mais ils ne sont pas fichus de faire le premier pas l'un vers l'autre. D'ailleurs, ils n'osent même pas l'avouer à eux-même. Roxane la taquinait souvent sur ça.

**« Ne m'en parle pas, il est encore dans le plâtre de la tête aux pieds...**

**-Encore ce dragon ? Quand l'attraperons enfin les Héphaïstos ? Il brûle toutes nos cultures!**

**-Eh bien en fait... Léo, le nouveau fils d'Héphaïstos l'a attrapé. Tout seul. »**

La fille fut surprise. Elle savait que les enfants d'Héphaïstos avaient eu du mal à attraper ce monstre de fer à plusieurs. En fait, ça avait même complètement échoué à chaque fois. Alors tout seul ? Il était balaise, le gars.

**« Bon, je te laisse,** lança Katie. **J'ai dû attirer tous les monstres du Nebraska, avec cet appel ! »**

Roxane rit légèrement. C'est vrai qu'utiliser un portable quand on est un demi-dieu n'est pas vraiment conseillé, ça attire les monstres.

**« Et moi tous ceux d'Europe ! »**

Les deux filles rirent en chœur. Il leur fallut de nombreuses minutes en plus avant de vraiment réussir à se calmer. Finalement, elle se saluèrent et décrochèrent. Roxane se tourna vers son père en souriant.

**« Voilà, j'ai fini, désolé Papa. »**

Elle cligna des yeux. Ah bah voilà que son père disparaît, maintenant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, une boule dans la gorge. Elle appela mais aucune réponse. Se faufilant entre les touristes et les Londoniens, Roxane regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de son père. Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'angoisse montant doucement en elle. Comment un adulte de 45 ans pouvait-il se perdre ? Ce n'était pas possible, enfin ! Soudain, elle avisa deux silhouettes dans une ruelle. Mais oui, c'était bien son père ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec un cheval, non d'un chien ? Soudain, il se retourna et Roxane croisa son regard rouge. Ah non, ce n'était pas un cheval. Une voix féminine lança :

**« Bonjour, jeune fille de la Terre. Bienvenue à l'heure de ta mort ! »**

* * *

><p>Je le dis ? Je le dis pas ? Bon, aller, je le dis : j'ai envie de me tuer ! Rah je déteste le suspense ! Mais j'en met partout, cherchez la logique...<p>

Bon, voilà. Je voulais remercier ma chère Voracity de... De... De faire des fics qui me donnent envie de faire des fics ! Voilà ! Et non, je ne cherche pas d'excuses pour la citer ? D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, je co-écrit une fiction avec elle. Elle est encore au stade d'écriture et comme avec elle pas fini c'est pas posté (enfin souvent !) eh bah vous risquez pas de la voir avant un bout de temps ! Voili voilou ! Pour les curieux, ça s'appellera "Iris-mag" et... Bah voilà, quoi. 8D Le titre dit beaucoup.

Je voudrais aussi mettre une dédicace à une amie qui de toute façon risque de pas voir ce message, mais bon je fais encore ce que je veux. Donc voilà, un petit chapitre dédiée à mon amie Marie-Angélique, parce que quand j'ai fait la conversation Roxane/Katie je me suis inspirée de nous deux pour certaines choses. Voilà, je le n'aime fort.

Bon, j'arrête mon racontage de vie pour vous dire que vous avez droit de laisser des review. Non je ne vous force pas. Mais si vous ne le faites pas, j'vous séquestre ! (a) Sérieusement, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir, je saute de joie à chaque fois que je vois une alerte dans mes messages. Mais quand je dis je saute, y a un trou au plafond !

Voilà, à bientôt pour le chapitre 2. :)


	3. Le poids de la demi-divinité

**Cette fanfiction était en hiatus, voir même clairement abandonnée, mais une lectrice tardive a demandé quand serait postée la suite... Et comme j'aimais quand même bien cette fiction, que le chapitre était commencé et que notre chère Les Trois Magnifiques me l'a réclamée, je l'ai finie et la voilà ! Ca sera une fic secondaire qui passera à côté de mon projet Hunger Games. Je préviens donc avant tout que ça ne sera surement pas très régulier, c'est une écriture vraiment au fil de l'eau. Bon, bien sur, après un an et deux mois dans chapitre, je pense qu'on se doute de mes problèmes de régularité...**

**Un chapitre qui bouge selon moi et qui n'est pas ininteressant. Vous allez voir que parfois, être demi-dieux... C'est pas cool.**

**Et bien sur, je précise que le monde de Percy Jackson et ses beaux gosses ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Tous les droits appartiennent à Rick Riordan et à son génie. Les dieux appartiennent à la mythologie grecque et aux grecs antiques, ces génis géniaux. Quand à Harry Potter et tout ce que je cite, ça appartient comme de bien entendu à J. K. Rowling. Seul Roxane m'appartient, en fait. Et je ne gagne aucune rémunération à l'écriture de cette histoire.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le poids de la demi-divinité<strong>_

Vous connaissez Harry Potter ? Oui ? Parce que Roxane adore ce livre, c'est d'ailleurs son favori. Elle a lu tout les tomes, pleuré quand Fred Weasley était mort (ce qui était idiot, il ressemblait tellement à un Hermès avec ses vannes pourries !), crié de rage contre Bellatrix, s'était attendrie en voyant certain souvenirs de Tom Jedusor. Et il y avait un personnage qu'elle avait toujours adoré. C'était un animal plus qu'un personnage, mais elle était complètement gagate de cette créature. Il s'agissait de Buck, l'hippogriffe. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir un. Mais à bien réfléchir, le spécimen qu'elle avait face à elle ne semblait pas avoir envie d'être monté. Il semblait plutôt programmé pour, genre, la tuer.

L'hippogriffe la regardait de ses grands yeux rouges qui brillaient dans la pénombre. Il avait un bec d'oiseau maculé de sang, et Roxane n'avait pas spécialement envie de savoir à qui appartenait ce sang. Il avait un long cou couvert de plume blanches tout aussi salies du liquide rouge. Ses quatres pattes se finissaient en serre, tandis que ses ailes, marrons cette fois-ci, s'ouvrirent alors qu'il poussait un horrible cri qui aurait aussi bien pu vouloir dire « Je vais te manger » que « A l'attaque ». Roxane n'avait aucune idée de quelle traduction était la bonne, mais vu que la bête lui fonça dessus elle compris que ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Esquivant du mieux qu'elle le pu, la demi-déesse attrapa un couvercle de poubelle qui avait la bonne idée de se trouver là, et elle le brandit comme une bouclier pittoresque avec un trognon de pomme en décomposition encore accrocher dessus. Il y avait mieux, mais la fille de Déméter n'avait pas spécialement le temps de songer à trouver une arme plus appropriée. Quand le monstre lui sauta dessus, Roxane était prête à réceptionner légèrement une bête de cette taille. Mais l'inconvénient fut bien sur qu'elle se retrouva à terre, les quatre fers en l'air et l'arme de fortune éjectée bien loin d'elle. Une douleur sourde montait déjà de son bras, mais la sang-mêlée n'osait pas regarder la blessure. « Je vais bien, juste un bleu » se dit-elle. Elle savait que c'était plus grave qu'un simple bleu, mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se mettre à déprimer pour son bras, sa vie, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre au milieu d'un combat certes inégale. Mais quel monstre laisse une chance réelle aux demi-dieux ?

La bête s'envole, et Roxane la voit charger sur elle. « C'est fini, je vais mourir ici. » Mais alors qu'elle imagine déjà le bec lui transpercer la poitrine sous les yeux de son géniteur effrayé par le peu que la Brume devait le laisser voir, une image passe devant ses yeux. Un jeune homme, peut-être de son âge, crie dans sa direction. Elle s'abaisse, et la minute plus tard, une drakaina s'effondre près d'elle, comme si elle allait la tuer la seconde d'avant mais que quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Elle se voit alors se jeter devant le jeune garçon, et se prendre de plein fouet un rayon magique qui lui était destiné. Quand elle revient à la réalité, tout lui semble plus clair. Elle doit vivre pour sauver ce garçon. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passerait si elle n'était pas là ce jour-là pour prendre le rayon à sa place, mais elle sent que ce n'est pas quelque chose de cool. Alors Roxane roule sur le côté pour éviter la charge de l'animal volant. Elle arrache un tuyau et se plante face au monstre. Il est hors de question pour elle de mourir maintenant. Elle a désormais un objectif, un but. Elle doit protéger ce garçon, peu importe qui il est et ce qu'il fera dans l'avenir. Elle sait juste qu'il faut qu'elle vive jusque-là. Et pour cela, elle doit commencer par vaincre l'hippogriffe.

L'hybride entre un aigle et un cheval marche selon un schéma simple, observe la jeune fille de la Moisson. Tout d'abord, il charge à terre pour déstabiliser sa proie, puis il s'envole et charge avec la puissance de ses ailes. Il utilise ses serre à terre et son bec en l'air. Un adversaire pas si dur à vaincre, en somme. Roxane serre fort le tuyau dans ses mains. Elle ne doit pas échouer, cela signifierait la mort. Et Roxane ne doit pas mourir. Elle évite une attaque sur la droite, et porte un coup sur l'aile de ce côté. Mauvais plan. Le monstre n'apprécie pas du tout, et la demi-déesse se prend soudain un coup de griffe sur le bras déjà blessé. Elle serre les dents. Ne pas crier, être forte. Tu parles, plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Elle porte un coup dans la patte, du plus fort qu'elle peut, mais la puissance des bras n'est pas son fort. C'est plus le truc des Arès, ça. L'hippogriffe a mal, mais pas assez. Alors Roxane tend le bras, et aussitôt une liane jaillit de sa main pour emprisonner l'animal. Elle en envoie une autre avec la main droite, lâchant par la même occasion sa barre de fer. L'animal est pris au piège. Elle sourit, victorieuse.

Mais les serres de l'hippogriffe, déjà, sont en train de tailler les lianes à porté, et le voilà bientôt libre, avec une Roxane désarmée pour cible. Il charge à nouveau malgré sa patte légèrement blessée, et la pauvre se le prend de plein fouet. Une fois de plus, la voilà qui tombe à terre, sauf qu'elle roule presque aussitôt pour éviter les serres mortelles de l'animal. Elle voudrait hurler, mais sa gorge est nouée. Et qui sait ce que verrait un humain ? Une fille embêtée par un pigeon, peut-être. Elle ne peut espérer d'aide que d'elle-même. Alors, agrippant les plumes, elle se relève et grimpe sur la bête qui se débat. Mais elle s'est préparée, et cette fois les lianes viennent faire comme des rênes. Le monstre n'est pas content, mais il n'a plus qu'à se soumettre à sa nouvelle maîtresse. Roxane l'aura finalement eu, son Buck.

Se souvenant soudainement de sa présence, Roxane se tourne vers son père. Il a l'œil hagard, et il n'est pas seul. Une femme d'environ trente ans se tenait près de lui. Avec ses boucles brunes et ses yeux verts émeraude, elle ressemblait presque à une princesse antique grecque, surtout avec son air impérieux. Sans trop savoir comment, Roxane devina que c'était une ennemie pour elle. Et bien sur, son instinct ne la trompa pas, car la femme répliqua :

« Tu es plus coriace que ce que la Maîtresse avait prévu, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Elle trouvera bien un moyen ! »

Roxane sentit les poils de ses bras se relever en entendant la voix. C'était celle qui avait décidé d'annoncer sa mort ! Avant que la demi-déesse n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, la femme disparu comme si la terre l'avait aspirée. Le pire, c'est que Roxane sentait vraiment comme du mouvement sous ses pieds, ainsi qu'une voix qui semblait chuchoter des propos incompréhensibles à son oreille. Elle avait beau ramener ses cheveux à cet endroit, le murmure ne partait pas, et il lui glaçait les sangs. Ce fut son père qui la sortit de sa transe, s'exclamant soudainement :

« Bon sang, Roxane, ton bras ! »

La fille de Déméter jeta un coup d'œil et grimaça. Elle était profondément entaillée, et le bras avait viré à un horrible bleu qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse soigner rapidement, mais le seul endroit où elle le pouvait se trouvait à Long Island, et elle-même était à Londres. Ce qui faisait très exactement 7h30 de vol. Elle n'avait pas spécialement le temps vu son bras. Roxane regarda son père, puis l'hippogriffe. Il était temps pour elle d'apprendre à faire ses propre choix. Son père ou son bras ?

* * *

><p>« Tiens bon, P'pa, on arrive à New York ! »<p>

Elle se sent faible, si faible... Elle a demandé à son père de lui faire un rapide garrot, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Roxane se vide de son sang aussi sûrement que si on lui avait mis une aiguille dans le bras pour pomper. Le liquide rouge s'écoule tout doucement, mais cela fait quatre heure qu'elle survole l'Océan Atlantique à dos d'hybride mi-cheval mi-aigle. L'un comme l'autre fatigue, et le seul réellement en forme n'est autre que le père de Roxane lui-même. Mais il ne voit pas la même chose que Roxane, qui ignore exactement quelle est la réalité dans lequel son paternel vit actuellement. Elle sait juste qu'il est crispé, et qu'il ne faut pas le déranger si elle ne veut pas qu'il lui vomisse dessus. Elle se demande, parfois, comment c'est de ne pas voir à travers la Brume. Mais elle se souvient toujours que si elle ne voyait que ce que le monde magique voulait bien montrer, elle n'aurait même pas conscience que la Brume agit sur elle. Elle préfère encore voir la vérité, si tant est que le monde dans lequel elle vit est la vérité.

Elle dépose son père encore hagard à New York. Elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'il deviendra, une fois qu'elle l'aura laissé. Rentrera-t-il directement chez eux, en Arizona ? Ira-t-il se saouler dans un bar pour oublier ? Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il veut oublier, mais elle sait qu'il s'accroche désespérément à l'espoir que cela s'effacera. Et seul l'alcool peut réellement lui apporter cet oubli, certes temporaire mais Ô combien bénéfique à son égard. Roxane déteste l'alcool. Elle ne comprend pas son père qui veut oublier. Elle-même veut se souvenir de tout, chaque instant. Même les pire moments de sa vie, elle les veut gravés dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité. Oublier c'est se perdre. Oublier signifierait s'oublier, ne plus savoir qui elle est réellement. Et Roxane n'a pas envie d'oublier qui elle est. Elle veut être Roxane Eviron, fille de Déméter, demi-déesse et ado de 15 ans. Et surtout, elle veut le savoir. Oublier semble inutile à Roxane.

Quand elle arrive dans le cœur de la forêt, Roxane se heurte soudain à une barrière invisible. Non, non, au sens propre, elle se prend vraiment la barrière en pleine figure. Enfin, pas elle, mais sa monture, et Roxane a bien failli tomber. Déjà que des points noirs volent devant ses yeux, alors si en plus elle tombe, la voilà bien ! Roxane gémit, transpercée par la douleur de son bras droit. Du gauche, elle ordonne à sa monture d'avancer. Roxane ferma les yeux à demi. Pourquoi donc ne peut-elle pas passer ? Elle s'affale à moitié sur le flanc de l'hippogriffe, quand une voix raisonne dans sa tête. Roxane ouvre un peu les yeux, écoute, se souvient. Les créatures magiques ne peuvent pas passer. Elle essaie de parler à voix haute, mais ne peut que coasser d'une voix faible.

« Moi, Roxane Eviron, fille de Déméter, je t'autorise à entrer... »

Le monstre pousse un cri d'impatience, puis enfin avance. Ils passent la forêt, arrivent à la lisière. Roxane voudrait sourire, elle est chez elle. Mais elle ne se sent pas bien, affreusement mal, même. Sa tête raisonne comme si on utilisait un gong à l'intérieur, et la nausée la prend. Elle ne voit plus, du moins presque plus. L'adolescente croit entendre une voix, un cri, mais il semble si lointain qu'il est sûrement irréel. Il ne faut qu'une seconde en plus pour que Roxane sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Quand Roxane se réveilla, elle avait l'impression qu'un gorille avait décidé de danser un mixte entre la macarena et Gangman Style dans sa tête, en rajoutant des pas à la Mickael Jackson au passage. Comprenez qu'elle avait un affreux mal de crâne qui lui donnait l'impression d'être à un concert de percussion. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle voyait flou. Elle avait toujours eu une bonne vue, pourtant. Mais là, sa rétine ne veut pas s'adapter et elle reste là à fixer des formes en mouvement alors que des bruits de fond lui parviennent de très loin.<p>

Roxane tenta de se redresser mais sans succès. Son cœur s'accéléra soudain. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle bouger que son bras gauche ? Le droit était-il paralysé ? Elle veut crier son désarroi et sa peur mais seul des gargouillis sortent de sa bouche. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle panique encore un peu plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Pitié, quelqu'un pour venir lui répondre. Elle veut savoir ce qu'elle a !

Et puis des pas raisonnent, la rassurant un peu. Elle est loin de se souvenir à qui appartiennent ces pas mais elle sait qu'ils sont à quelqu'un de familiers et qu'elle apprécie. Le simple fait d'entendre cette personne approcher d'elle la rassure. Elle tente de se redresser à nouveau mais ne parvient qu'à se casser la figure et manquer de rouler du lit. Heureusement, deux bras l'étreignent et la plaque contre un torse, ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire aux vues des muscles dudit torse.

« Tiens-toi tranquille, Roxane. Tu n'es pas en état de trop bouger. » souffle une voix qui semble lointaine.

Roxane ferme les yeux, pleurant encore. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc ? Qu'on lui réponde, à la fin ! Elle veut parler mais une fois de plus seul un grognement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Un main douce passe dans ses cheveux et elle lève ses yeux à la vision floue vers la personne. Elle ne peut discerner que les cheveux blonds du garçon qui la rallonge doucement sur le lit. Elle le voit partir puis revenir avec un objet que Roxane ne parvient pas à identifier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on lui met une paille dans la bouche qu'elle comprends : du nectar, boisson des dieux.

Elle boit doucement la boisson au goût de fraises de la colonie et de cookies comme madame Flynch lui offrait toujours chaque année à Halloween. Le goût la réconforte alors que sa vue s'améliore doucement pour redevenir nette et précise comme elle l'avait toujours été. Elle lève doucement ses yeux chocolats pour en rencontrer d'autres de la couleur du ciel. Elle reconnaît immédiatement ce regard. Son cœur s'accélère. Par tous les dieux, elle se fait soigner et chouchouter par le beau Will Solace ! Elle ne peut empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres à sa vue.

« Hum, ce sourire c'est parce que tu vas mieux ou parce que tu aimes être blessée ? »

Roxane rit d'une voix rocailleuse avant de lancer d'une voix qui semble venir d'une caverne :

« J'aime être blessée, tu le sais parfaitement ! »

Will s'assoit sur son lit près d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule gauche, allant remettre derrière son oreille droite une mèche de cheveux venue se mêler avec ses cils. Roxane rougit alors que son corps entier crie « Oh mes dieux ! ». Elle le sent si près et en plus il la recoiffe. C'est... Elle n'a pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressent à ce moment, à part cette impression que son cœur allait transpercer sa poitrine.

« Ecoute, chuchote-t-il avec cette voix qu'elle trouve tellement belle, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

Aussitôt, la fille de Déméter se tend. Que se passe-t-il ? Et puis, elle se souvient qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger le bras droit. Une peur sourde la prend et sa vue se brouille à nouveau alors que sa respiration s'accélèrent. Elle sert les poings, les renfermant sur les draps blancs du lit d'infirmerie. Et sans voir, elle sait. Elle devine ce qu'il va dire avant même qu'il ne le dise.

« Ton bras avait commencé à s'infecter. C'était trop profond, et la trop grosse perte de sang a accéléré le processus. On a du... Je suis désolé, Rox. On a dû amputer. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers son bras, ou du moins ce qu'il reste de son bras. Son épaule est encore là, ainsi que six centimètres de son bras. La coupe est nette et prouve un travail minutieux. Elle le bouge doucement et le bout fait de même mais elle ressent tout de même le vide. Elle est comme un enfant qui cherche à trouver ses marques, ressentant au plus profond d'elle-même que quelque chose ne va pas et qu'il manque quelque chose d'important.

Elle se met à trembler. C'est impossible, elle ne peut pas... Elle ne peux pas avoir perdu un bras, bon sang ! Le droit en plus, celui qu'elle utilise tout le temps. Comment va-t-elle manger ? Comment va-t-elle écrire ? Comment va-t-elle simplement vivre ? Jamais elle ne pourra recommencer à s'occuper des champs avec ses frères et sœurs. Elle ne pourra plus non plus se battre dans l'arène. Elle... ne pourra plus rien faire, ou si peu de chose. Il y a tant d'activité et de métiers qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé faire et qui désormais lui paraissent si attrayant alors qu'elle ne peut plus s'y intéresser. L'adolescente enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et éclate en larmes. Elle n'a que dix-sept ans et la voilà incapable de faire la plupart des choses qu'elle pourrait vouloir un jour faire.

Will la prend contre lui pour la consoler comme il peut. Il ne sait pas ce que cela fait, mais sa présence auprès d'elle rassure la nouvelle handicapée. Elle veut le serrer dans ses bras mais se rappelle un peu tard qu'elle ne le peut plus. Seul un des deux file dans son dos alors qu'une nouvelle fois le manque se fait ressentir, faisant un peu plus pleurer la jeune fille. Même dans un couple, un jour, ce sera différent ?!

Le fils d'Apollon lui embrassa le front en caressant doucement son dos.

« Ca va aller, Rox. Ca va aller.

-C'est tellement horrible, sanglota-elle. Je perds tant de choses d'un coup, c'est... Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce genre de chose arriverait un jour !

-Ca arrive, malheureusement. Ce n'est jamais drôle pour personne, surtout pas pour nous. Mais nous sommes même obligés de tuer des demi-dieux qui ne peuvent pas s'en sortir. C'est... »

La voix du jeune homme se brise et c'est à elle de ne lui tapoter le dos de son bras unique.

« Je te comprends. Mais c'est malheureusement ça le danger. Certains comme moi se retrouvent amputés, et d'autres ne peuvent que mourir. »

Will hoche la tête et lui sourit un peu tristement avant de lui assurer :

« On sera là pour te soutenir, tu sais... »

La jeune fille sourit. Katie, Kayla, Rachel, Jack. Et surtout Will. Ses amis avaient toujours été là, pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

« Je sais. »

* * *

><p><strong>Eh oui, la vie de demi-dieux n'est pas toujours des plus sympathiques. On parle dans le livre des attaques de monstre, mais on nous montre très rarement les conséquences horribles de ces combats. Certes, des gens meurent comme Silena et Beckendorf. Certes, certains se cassent des trucs comme Pollux (ou Castor ?) dans le tome 5. Oui, certains s'en tirent toujours comme Percy. Mais pour moi, il y a aussi ceux qui s'en tirent avec horribles handicaps et traumatismes. On l'a quelque peu vu avec Chris, mais pour moi pas assez.<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et à la prochaine ! :D**


End file.
